


Of Highschool Antics

by littleknowledgesuitsthegreat



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Multi, Stanner, Stony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3890023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleknowledgesuitsthegreat/pseuds/littleknowledgesuitsthegreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>16 y/o Tony Stark finds himself joining a new school for 'superheroes', which in all cases, is extremely surprising since he isn't supernaturally gifted in any way. What will happen when he meets the most perfect blond boy, then learns quickly afterwards to despise everything about him?<br/>17 y/o Steve Rogers is a victim of human testing, which gave him gifts he doesn't understand. He starts a new school after being drafted by a mysterious organisation called SHIELD, but there's not much he can do but attend.<br/>16 y/o  Natasha Romanoff has found her way to sneak inside an all boy's school for those of the supernaturally gifted. But what will happen when she slips her cover up to a kid with a thing for arrows?<br/>15 year old Bruce Banner has been dragged away from his aunt's home after living there for just a short summer after having to leave his father abruptly. Not that he isn't thankful to leave the family drama, but why exactly does SHIELD believe he's gifted? What's so special about him?<br/>16 year old Clint Barton lost his hearing, and in return gained super senses, was forced to go to a school where he's treated like only a brute, and accidentally finds the girl of his dreams where she's not supposed to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tony Meets the Blond Boy of His Not-So-Much Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Your basic Avengers highschool AU fic, that will feature Stony, maybe some Stanner depending on what you guys want, Clintasha, and a couple other ships. Basically, it's a highschool which SHIELD started to house future superheroes.

Out of all the self-proclaimed strong suits Tony, he would full heartedly admit, following maps was not where near the list. Though, to be fair, the map was widely distorted compared to the school's design.   
He found himself spending the first hour of his time running around the twisting ends and blank hallways of the new school's dorms with a suit case in hand and a backpack over his back. He travelled lightly, at least. 

"Hallway B 38? The hell?" He said, looking down at the map. Since when did the hallways have letters? Tony huffed and looked around for a sign of some sort. A paper, laminated sign at the end of one corner hallway, gave arrows to specific hallways. He assumed it was put up for the influx of new people roaming the halls. Though, by now, they weren't as frequent. 

"Okay, they're in sectors? That's... ridiculous. Anyway, sector A, B.." He trailed off with a small sigh. He'd been in sector C the whole time. How many goddamn people attended here?   
He shook his head and followed down the hallway which the arrow pointed to, claiming to be the way to sector B. 

Though, it only took a few minutes for him to get lost again. Tony grumbled something of a curse and found himself staring down at the map for a prolonged amount of time while he walked. 

"Not it, not it, not i-" He was cut off short when he abruptly walked into something. He fell to the ground and looked around, bewildered, for the culprit. A boy stared down at him with a concerned look, holding a basket of clothing. . 

"Oh, sorry!" He said quickly, tossing down the basket. He held out a hand to help Tony up. 

"Uh, it's alright." Tony replied and climbed to his feet on his own. 

"Didn't see you there, er, are you alright?" he replied, with a sudden burst of more concern when Tony ended up staring off at him. He looked lost, thinking way too hard for a few moments until he snapped out of it. 

"Oh! Um, yeah, uh fine! Perfectly, completely fine!" Tony stuttered. He couldn't help but find this boy utterly attractive, almost intimidating. He almost forgot his suit case, which he'd left on the floor next to him. Tony even forgot of any anger he'd normally have if someone bumped into him. 

"Er, okay?" The blond boy wasn't convinced. He was taller than Tony by a few inches, though, everyone was it seemed. He was short blond hair with an amount of bangs which shortly whisked over his forehead. His eyes were probably the most interesting part of him, they were a brilliant sky blue. He wore khakis and a button up, extremely formal against Tony's T-shirt and jeans. 

"Are you one of the new students?" He asked. 

"Um, yeah, sort of lost looking for my dorm." Tony replied after a second, crumpling up the map and shoving it in his pocket. 

"I can help you find it. Here." He replied and grabbed the handle of the suit case, holding it out to Tony. 

"Could you, uh, set it back down on the floor?" Tony asked, which seemed rather a weird request to the other boy, but he did so with a frown. Tony quickly picked it up and looked back up to him. 

"Sorry, I don't like being handed things." He replied quickly, hoping he wouldn't look too much into it. 

"Oh, alright? I'm Steve, by the way. Steve Rogers." He introduced himself. 

"Tony Stark, nice to meet you." Tony nodded, speeding up to regular conversation,"You said you could help me find my dorm room?" 

"Yeah, which one is it?" 

"B 38." He replied. 

"Well, you're a hallway down. Here, I'll walk you." Steve replied, beginning to walk down the hallway. Tony hesitated to follow, which caused Steve to look back in return. 

"You forgot something?" Tony said flatly, nodding his head to the basket on the floor. Steve tried to hide his embarrassment as he walked over to grab it, but Tony had already noticed the slight tinge of pink at his cheeks against his pale complexion. 

"Oh, right." He said and they both began walking. Silence ensued for the next few seconds. 

"So, I'll go out on a limb, and say you're a student here?" He replied. 

"Um, yeah, this is my first year." Steve replied, which slightly surprised Tony since he'd clearly already known the way around the building. 

"Oh good, thought this was going to turn into a hot teacher scenario." Tony joked, though instead of a laugh, Steve only blushed. 

"How's that?" He asked. 

"Uh, never mind." Tony replied as they turned,"Where's your dorm?" 

"Right down the hallway to yours, actually, B 44." Steve replied as they slowed down. 

"Fun, I've already got a friend." Tony smiled and they stopped in front of his dorm door. 

Steve smiled back. 

"Well, um, I've got to drop these off somewhere." Steve replied, glancing down to his basket. 

"Oh, alright. Thanks." Tony nodded. 

"See you around, Tony Stark." He gave a slight grin before walking off. 

Tony watched as he stepped down the hallway, and the nervousness which held an iron grip on his composure released, allowing him to breath.   
He waited until Steve was out of the hallway to turn with a shake of his head, to the door. Tony hoped that he'd see him some time soon. The boy was too utterly perfect he'd been so caught up. 

Nevertheless, Tony needed to find a place to shove his bags in, they'd gotten extremely heavy after the first hour. 

He opened the door with his freehand and looked into the dorm room. It was small for two people, but it would work. A bunk bed was placed in the back, left corner, with a desk at the other corner. Tony shrugged at the room and threw his stuff to the top bunk, seeing that whomever his room mate was had already brought up his bags. Well, bag. An small backpack, which surprised Tony. He'd thought he brought a small amount of items. To be fair, most of it was scraps of metal and wires.   
Whomever it was, was already gone, probably to go socialise or something. Tony hoped he'd be bearable, but he liked to think he could get along with almost anyone. As long as they could take a joke, he was fine. 

Tony climbed up to the top bunk of the bed and flopped on his back to lay. It was only ten in the morning, and it was already the longest of days. He was surprised even then of his reaction to Steve Rogers in the hallway, he could usually control himself in front of attractive people. Set up his persona before people got too close. He was cute though, and Tony made a fool of himself in front of him. The genius groaned. There really wasn't much to do for the rest of the day, classes started tomorrow. Well, to be fair, they started today in case anyone wanted to attend them, but it most certainly wasn't mandatory. 

The few minutes of silence and peace was fantastic, though was cut after five of them by the door opening. 

Tony looked up to see whom was walking in. A boy, taller than him like usual, with curly chocolate hair and glasses, along with a shy expression, walked in. He appeared startled as he looked up to Tony, who was looking down to him. This lasted an excruciatingly awkward amount of seconds, before Tony spoke. 

"Room mate?" 

"Yeah." The boy nodded. He was cute too, but most certainly not as impossibly perfect as Steve Rogers. 

Tony nodded and climbed down form the top bunk. He walked up to the other boy. 

"I'm Tony Stark. You're, uh...?" He began to pull out the paper with the map on one side which he had previously crumpled up in his pocket without thinking. 

"Uh, don't bother. I'm Bruce Banner." He smiled shyly, looking something of a puppy, Tony decided. 

"Hiya, Bruce. I stole the top bunk, by the way." Tony smiled his signature look. 

"I didn't want it anyway." He said and stepped over to his belongings. 

"I guess you take the whole minimalist term 'packing lightly' to heart. What, did you only bring your toothbrush?" Tony joked. 

"Uh, that and a change of clothes, really." He shrugged, as if it didn't phase him. A faint smile played on his lips, much to Tony's concern about him not being able to take a joke. 

"Cozy. This your first year here, too?" 

"Er, yeah. 10th grade. You?" 

"Technically 10th, but I won't be here long." Tony shrugged. and leant against the wall next to him with his arms crossed. 

"Why is that?" 

"I'm skipping. Well, testing out of the grade, actually." He replied. 

"You do know this school isn't like others, right? Not your basic American school system." 

"Yeah, I know. Stupid though, I'm gonna hate SHIELD high." He shrugged confidently. 

"Then why are you going? Any powers?" Bruce frowned. 

"Uh, something like that. Apparently having an IQ of 208 means you're something."   
Tony replied, as if it were no big deal. Bruce seemed surprised, slightly tilting his head. 

"Really?" 

"Yeah. Kind of a genius. What about you, any superpowers I should be made aware of?" He asked. 

"Uh, well, I wouldn't call it a superpower... But yeah, one of the reasons I'm here is for my IQ too." 

"What is it?"

"189. Not as impressive as you, but, that's only one reason." Bruce smiled. 

"Then I believe, dear Banner, we'll get along pretty well. Show me what classes you have." Tony said, stepping forward. 

The rest of the afternoon was spent with the two seeing what classes the other one had, which they shared four, and found out more about the other. Both were deeply into science, though Banner more into the biological part while Tony was into mechanics. And both played an instrument, Tony playing trumpet while Bruce played cello. Ultimately, the two became fantastic friends within hours to spending time together. Maybe this whole secret high school business wouldn't be so bad.


	2. The Boy Who Wasn't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction to Natasha Romanoff, who is going under cover to the school, which is, in fact, all boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for abysmal writing. Also, the next chapter will be longer. I already have it written up and plan to publish it on Sunday or Monday.

Natasha rolled up her hair, shoving it in the baseball cap she'd brought a long with her. She knew not to be nervous, it was never a good thing to allow such trivial emotions to get in the way of her mission. Especially one at such high stakes. Why exactly they didn't ever bother to recruit any boys was ridiculous. So much for Black Widow.

She stepped up to the front desk of the dormitory help office. It was a very tiny room, most likely was used as a storage closet at one point.  
The person at the desk was a woman with chocolate brown hair that was pulled into a pony tail. She had on finely worn make up and thin lips. 

"Hi, I lost my initiation packet, I don't know what dorm I'm supposed to go to. Or my classes, sorry." Natasha said as she walked up in a low voice which just sounded silly to herself.

"Name?" The lady asked with a tap of her computer.

"Uh, Nadir Romanoff." She lied with ease, glancing over to the screen which she could only see a fraction of. 

"Alright, here you are Mr. Romanoff, room, B 46, just right down those two hallways there, and to your right. You'll find it." The woman said, pointing to the exit of the room. 

"And I think I remember seeing my paper say something about a room mate?" She asked. 

"Er yeah, you're paired up with.... Steve Rogers." She said, tapping the screen as if Natasha would see it. She looked up and Natasha smiled. 

"Oh, thank you, then." She nodded and began to head out of the room. 

"I'll have a copy of your packet sent down sometime today. Next time, be more careful with your papers." The desk lady replied, in which Natasha nodded to as she walked out of the door. 

As she stepped through the hallway, Natasha wondering about her room mate. Well, it wasn't the most interesting name. Maybe he had telekinesis or something of the like. She was fully aware of the differences in student body this school had, compared to other American schools. Or those in Russia. 

When she stepped down hallway B, the only people visible were down the hallway, having what looked like the most excruciating conversation in the world. She paid them no mind and stepped into her dorm. 

Small, but it will do. She took top bunk. No sign of her room mate aside from a satchel on the nearby desk. She looked around for anything of interest, walking up to the bag. 

Of course, most people would be strung away by privacy, but Natasha wasn't most people. 

She pulled open the top of the bag, but only had time to catch a glance of a sketch book shoved in the back corner and some balled up clothes before she head footsteps and have to back away. 

She watched as someone stepped into the room. The same blond boy from outside, holding his laundry basket in front of him. 

"Oh, hello. You must be my room mate?" He asked, placing the basket on the bottom bunk after he noticed her bag on the first. 

"Yeah, I'm Nadir, but you can just call me Nat." She replied and held out her hand. 

Steve evidently had a damn strong grip as he shook back. 

"I'm Steve Rogers."

"Was that your boyfriend you were talking to out there?" She asked, as if she didn't know the answer. Their conversation was a bit too... nervous for that to be true. Steve's cheeks turned a pink colour and he ran a hand through the back of his hair. 

"Oh no, he's just... a friend." He trailed off. 

"Oh." She replied with a raised eyebrow, but walked over to the beds. To be fair, he didn't down the idea of being interested in men. 

"Mind if I take top bunk? I have a thing for high places." She asked. 

"Oh no, sure. Go ahead." Steve said with his hands gesturing. 

"Thanks. And, uh, fair warning, I get up pretty early most of the time." She replied, crossing her arms. 

"So do I, 5.30 every morning." He nodded.

"Oh, good then." She replied,"So, what brings you here, if you don't mind me asking?" 

"Uhh? This is my dorm?" 

"No, not that, I mean why you're at this school? Super strength?" 

"Actually, I'm not sure..." Steve trailed. 

"You don't know why you're here?" 

"No, I mean, I /know/ why. I do have strength, but, um..." 

"Not a fun subject, huh?" She spoke up. 

"No, it's just... Well, I just recently found out that I have these abilities, not sure what all I have." He replied. 

"Well, I guess you'll have to find that out, then."  
~~  
Added Excerpt-

"You seriously want to bring an alien into this school?" 

"What's the harm? We claims to be friendly."

"Yeah, not suspicious at all." 

"You were the one to bring in the Big Guy. You're saying goldielocks with a hammer is more dangerous than a deadly rage monster?" 

"No, I'm just saying... We don't know, sir. It's a huge chance to take." 

"That's what SHIELD's made out of, Coulson. Risks." 

"Fair enough sir."


	3. Band and Blond Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony realises something about the Blond boy of his Not-So-Much-Dreams. Also, Bruce meets a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I've brought up who would play what instruments. I'm a total band kid (French horn player) so I decided to add that in there.   
> Tony-Trumpet  
> Steve- Trumpet (They're both going to bicker over who gets what part)  
> Bruce-Cello  
> Nat-Violin  
> Clint-Percussion  
> Thor-Percussion  
> Rhodey-Trombone  
> Sam-Tenor saxophone  
> Bucky- Nothing  
> Matt- Again, nothing, he's blind  
> I might add a few more, depending on what characters I decide to add later on.   
> Also, in the next chapter, you're all going to meet Clint and Matt. Thor is coming up soon, though, stay tight my friends.

Band. Tony knew he'd end up having to take some useless class, but this was something on a new level. Of course, he'd already played an instrument for a few years now, but reluctant as he was. 

Music and all that art-sy stuff wasn't exactly in his vicinity, he was more of a math person. A lot more. 

He sighed as he walked down the hallway, packet in hand. Each student had been sent a packet a month before school started. It showed their student profile, any pass codes they might need, classes, dorm rooms, anything. 

Along with the most faulty map in the universe. He was seriously tempted to go up to the office just to complain about it. Nevertheless, even he understood not to be twenty minutes late to his first class. He was already ten when he'd walked through the door. 

The room was spacey, having the general chair pattern which band rooms held. He'd been to boarding school before, this wasn't much different. 

He walked in, fully prepared to give a half-assed apology. Though everyone was running around anyway, in and out of the smaller storage room at the side of the room. Tony looked around for a teacher or any instructions on what exactly he should be doing. 

Until he spotted the blond boy. His heart skipped a beat as Steve Rogers walked out of the storage room, trumpet in hand . Tony froze.

"You're late." He heard from someone behind him. Tony resisted his immediate urge to jump, knowing it to probably be a teacher. He turned around, wide eyed. 

"Rhodey!" He yelped in sudden excitement when he saw the boy behind him. 

"Yes, that /is/ my name." Rhodey replied sarcastically. He held a trombone in hand. 

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Tony said, exasperated in his excitement. Rhodey was a friend of a couple years now, though when Tony had been shipped off to this nondescript school, he'd thought he'd have to leave him for the full year. 

Evidently not. 

"Remember how you showed me how to use some of your tech? Well, apparently they're interested in making me a SHIELD agent for being able to use it."

"So I'm not getting my war machine back, then?" Tony huffed, though he knew the answer. 

"Hell no."

"And you're actually going to be apart of my dad's bastard system?" He replied. 

"Again, hell no. But I'm not going to down an offer of good education." He shrugged,"Plus, this school's more my speed." 

"Great idea. What're we doing?" Tony replied, happy that his friend was present. 

"Getting our instruments. Again, you're late. C'mon, I saved a trumpet for you." He said with a wave of his hand as he walked past Tony and towards the storage room. 

"Are we seriously playing already?" Tony grumbled suddenly,"It's the first damn day." 

"Well there's no real reason not to." He shrugged as they walked past a few students. 

"Fun. I suppose you already reserve the right to first chair?" 

"Yep, I'm the most experienced. No doubt you're gonna try and get first chair trumpet." He said while they entered the smaller room. It was lined with cages which held in cased instruments through bar mesh which were all aligned against the walls. 

Many students were pulling out instruments and dragging them out of the room. Rhodey pointed with his free hand to a nearby cubbyhole. Tony nodded and opening it up, pulling out the rectangular case. 

"Right, well, we'd better get started. Don't be surprised if the other trumpets want the same spot as you." He said. 

"Yeah, well, I'm still the best, so I'd like to see them try." 

"You never practice." Rhodey retorted as they exited. 

"Yeah, I'm just that good." He grinned and they separated paths. Rhodey walked over to the other trombone player, and Tony made way to the other trumpets. There were only three of them, which was both great and abysmal. Great for Tony, since that's less competition, but horrid since there were only three trumpets in a thirty person band. 

Tony immediately sat down and opened the clasps of the trumpet case. 

"You're in my seat." Someone said behind him. Tony turned around to see the blond boy with a trumpet in his hand. 

"Oh? I'm first chair." Tony replied quickly. Attractive or not, Tony wasn't going to give up his seat. 

"Uh, no? It has my name on it." He said, pointing to the stand right in front of it. On a flashcard taped to the front, read in green marker 'STEVE ROGERS'.

He looked back at it with a frown, but conceded. 

"Must be a mistake. I'll move, they'll probably change it later." He shrugged and moved to the other seat. The flashcard read 'ANTHONY STARK'. 

Steve nodded hesitantly and sat down at his designated seat. 

"It's in order of experience." Steve replied. 

"Then exactly how many years have you been playing, then?" 

"Four years." 

"Same." He lied.

"Then maybe in alphabetical order, R, S." He replied and produced a mouthpiece from his pocket. Tony watched him and shrugged. He set the crumpled up packet from the day before on the stands. 

"Maybe." He repeated flatly before looking down to examine his instrument. Fairly new, maybe a few years old. School instruments were never really new, they'd always been used by someone the year before. Aside from a slightly bent bell, it was good enough. 

The room of students chatted until five minutes later, when the teacher walked in. He looked about in his thirties, with black hair and a stern expression. 

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, your teacher, whom you saw just a few minutes ago, ran into a stigma, he won't be here today. He wanted me to pass these out." He said, holding up a stack of papers while walking up to the front of the room. Everyone looked up at him from their conversation. 

The mysterious teacher walked to the front row and instructed for the concert master to pass around. 

"Take one and pass 'em." He said and stepped back. People resumed conversation.   
Tony looked over to give Rhodey a look, but the boy had his attention elsewhere. 

"So much for getting our instruments out." Tony sighed, looking around. Steve looked over to him in puzzlement. 

"I have a question."

"Hm?" 

"You're not, by any chance related to Howard Stark, are you?" Steve asked, glancing at Tony's flashcard. 

"Sadly, I am. Please tell me you're not a fan or anything, that's be extremely disappointing." 

"No, no, I, uh- He's sorta the reason I'm here." Steve shrugged with a slight smile.   
Tony paused and stared him down for a few moments in his silence. 

"Wait, no." He only said after a matter of seconds. Steve looked at him in confusion. 

"Oh /hell/ no!" Tony snapped. Awkwardly found anger, maybe jealousy, rose from the bottom of his stomach to his lungs. Was /this/ the boy his father constantly talked about, was told he was going to outshine anyone and everyone. Tony thought back to a few years ago, when Howard had come home in excitement, talking of how something very very important went on at work. That some kind of serum was tested out on a patient and worked. Tony didn't pay much attention to it until Howard began to almost compare him to the mysterious patient. He heard comments about how he'd be going in as a SHIELD agent in the next few years, to this school. 

And now Tony had just met the patient. The blond boy of his not-so-much dreams. He wasn't sure how to respond to this. But he /knew/ whom it was. 

"You're, uh, someone I, uh, know." He stuttered, unsure how to compose himself either,"I'm going to leave no and not talk to you. Fovever probably. Bye."  
With that he escaped without another word, walking over to Rhodey.

"Okay, I don't know what I did, but I think I'm sorry." Rhodey said when he glanced back to Tony and his scowl. 

"Don't be. Not your fault." Tony grumbled and sat down in the open seat next to him. No one seemed to mind, they were too busy being immersed in their own conversation. 

"What, did they not let you be first chair, then?" 

"I met the guinea pig." 

"Oh." Rhodey withdrew,"Damn. Captain Blondie over there?" 

"More like Captain-fuckin'- America it seems." Tony replied,"Did you know he tried to sign up for the army at fourteen?" 

"And has super-strength. Don't piss him off if you value your life." 

"Too late, already done." 

¬¬¬¬

It was around ten when Bruce entered the performance room. First period band has just left. He walked in, one of the first five to do so since he had come early, and looked around. 

Stereotypically, the band kids had left a mess, chair all out of order and what have you. Bruce sighed, wondering how exactly they dealt with such a highly stressful environment. like that. Loud instruments, and close to explosive sounding percussion. He remembered that his room mate had taken band. The teacher was already at the front of the room, waiting. 

"Hi! The seating chart's on the board." She said with a smile to the other students. Bruce nodded, though she hadn't even given him a glance. The teacher had darker blond hair that tied up in a bun, with a nice blouse and khakis on. 

Bruce pulled his glasses out of his pockets and pulled them on as he looking up to the board. He was seated as third chair cello. Good enough. 

He walked over and set down his pile of books under his seat, then watched the others as they took their seats. Bruce watched the first chair violin, whom had been wearing a baseball cap, though he could tell by the occasional hints of his hair line, he was definitely a red head. Almost unnaturally red. 

Eventually, the rest of the class appeared right before the bell ran in their succession. They were all directed to the instrument storage room to grab an instrument of their playing and write their name on the cubbyhole it came from.  
Bruce had decided not to bring his own cello from home, though he regretted it when the instrument shoved towards him already had a broken neck. 

The other cellos weren't as friendly as Bruce had hoped. he hadn't a clue where it came from, or where the case was.

He looked around helplessly and calmed him breathing. 

"Uhh...?" He watched as the other students quickly filed out of the room. Bruce watched as the redhead concert master approached him. 

"You look a little lost." 

"Some one, uh, gave me the broken instrument." Bruce replied. 

"Here." The boy replied, grabbing the instrument. He dragged it out of sight, past the isle of cubbyholes in the centre of the room which mainly held basses.   
Bruce walked around with a frown and watched as the boy was setting his instrument into a completely different case, holding another cello which he assumed was from the mysterious case. 

"That's... stealing." Bruce said, trying not to sound too much like.... well, himself. 

"Call it an anonymous donation." He replied with a shrug, holding out the cello and bow for him. Bruce hesitantly accepted it, only because of his desperation of needing a new instrument. 

"Uh... thanks?"

"I'm Nat. No need." He replied. 

"Er, I'm Bruce." Bruce said and they exchanged a mutual nod before walking out of the room and into the class. By then, they had been the last students in there. 

Bruce walked over to his seat and glanced back at Nat with a slight smile. The red headed boy smiled back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be posted when I have time. Soon, probably, but school's about to let out. You'll have a bunch of new updates by then.


	4. Clinton The Great

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt Murdock and Clint Barton meet each other after quite literally running into one another. One's deaf, one's blind, both don't like to be treatd ike glass. They'll make a great team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, you all get to meet Thor.  
> I added Matt into this, he'll show up here and there, but he doesn't usually directly relate to the plot. Though I might have mini-chapters on his antics, just because I secretly ship him and Clint together.  
> Also, I will hands down put the disabilities of the characters in my fics, because the movies completely ignore Hawkeye's hearing aids and I'm a creature of spite.

Yes, Clint was already a day late for class, and no, that did not phase him. Had he been asked why exactly he was absent, Clint was tempted to just say he 'heard the dates wrong' out of spite for how many people quaked at his hearing aids at this school. 

He sighed and shoved his way into his assigned dorm. At least the place was cleanly, unlike any time spent at the circus. Though, at least there, he was expected to be different. 

A bell rang from somewhere out in the hallway and he heard the noises of students walking into the hallways after five minutes. Their abrasive conversations gave way to most. 

Clint risked the calmness of leaving his empty-of-life dorm to walk out and find where to find something to eat. He was starving. 

"This school is ridiculous." He grumbled after only a few seconds of walking down the hallway as he say glances of the students. Most of which could use a wardrobe change, but to be fair, Clint was wearing purple t-shirts and jeans most of his life. 

"The hell?" He cursed when spotting something. A few boys turning the corner right behind a female with long blonde hair and an attractive appearance. He wouldn't be as concerned if they didn't have their phones out, most likely recording her, and if she didn't have a scared expression. Clint stopped abruptly with a look. 

They were all well built, which was to be expected from a school of teenage superheroes. 

Clint frowned, unsure how to stop this. The girl walked faster as the guys giggled and commented. He'd spent way too much time on the streets of New York just to get out to see the same exact thing here. He glared, now, and shoved his hands into his pockets for anything to throw. A pencil and some change. It'll do. 

He stared at them a moment before chucking the pencil with his own precision. It hit exactly on the phone's side, but it didn't move too much. Good thing Clint was aiming for a surprise tactic than anything else. 

The boys looked over quickly with a pause. Clint glared back at them. 

"Hey, was that you?" 

"Maybe." Clint shrugged with the flash of a smile. He took a nickel, throwing it at his face. It hit the centre of his forehead. 

"What the hell, bro?!" Yelped one of the boys, one of four, whom was Russian. 

"I suggest you leave the nice lady alone before something happens." Clint replied. 

"What the hell does he think he's talking to?!" Another one spouted. Clint gave a sigh. 

"Don't worry, clearly, I'm talking to a quad of perverted jackasses that cum in there pants at the sight of a woman." He replied. 

The one with the phone was the first to run, then the others. Clint found himself bolting down the hallway, trying to sift through the influx of students trying to get  
back to their dorms. 

"Out of the way out of the way, out of the way!" Clint yelled, trying not to run into anyone. He ended up shoving a dark haired boy with glasses against the wall in his run. Commotion from his red headed companion erupted, but Clint didn't bother to reply. 

After about the third hallway, he made a sharp turn and lost the four. Though not before slamming into a boy with dark hair. He tumbled to the ground along with him. 

"Ow!" Clint yelped. He felt his hearing aids fall off and hit on the ground somewhere, probably. All hearing he had was lost. The other boy shifted to sit up, looking obviously bewildered by his wide eyes and expression. Clint saw as his lips moved to form words. He didn't have to hear them to know he was saying 'what the hell?'. 

Clint was fairly good at lip reading. 

He tried sign language, though probably knew he didn't know it. The boy looked forward, not acknowledging Clint's 'can't hear you' signing. He huffed and looked around for his hearing aids. A number of things fell on the floor, most of which he ignored until he found the two metal pieces. Clint grabbed the one he was easily able to spot and jammed it into his left ear, hoping for the best. Hearing returned. 

"Couldn't hear you, if you were paying attention." Clint spoke. The boy simply  
looked forward. 

"What just happened?" 

"Just ran into you..?" 

"I know that, I mean, what did you just do? What, are you deaf?" 

Clint was silent for an amount of awkward seconds. 

"Oh my god, you are." 

"Uh yeah, I just pushed in my hearing aids. What. are you blind?" Clint said, then soon regretted saying anything since he had just noticed the cane and glasses that had been knocked off on impact. 

"Oh my god," 

"Where did my stuff go?"

"Uh, here." He said, grabbing the sunglasses and shoving them into the other boy's hands,"Great, now I'm /really/ going to hell." 

"I doubt God's gonna punish you for running into a blind guy." The boy replied. 

"What's your name?" 

"Matt. You?" Matt replied. 

"Clint Barton. Stage name, Hawkeye."

"I'm not calling you that."

"Aww, Clint's a great name." 

"You know what I'm talking about."

"I know. Here." He replied and shoved the cane in his hand. "I'll carry your books." Clint grabbed the thin binder and textbook Matt had been carrying before, then helped Matt stand up. 

"Can I ask why you were running into a blind guy?" Matt joked subtly. Clint liked him already. 

"Running away from some Russians." 

"Sounds adventurous." Matt replied and tapped his cane in front of him. They walked down the hallway. 

"Where you going?" Clint asked. 

"Uh, I was actually lost. Again. None of these hallways seem to have brail. I think  
it's... hallway B, room 47." 

"What? Really?" Clint immediately snapped. 

"Uh.... I think so? It's on my packet in my binder. Why?" 

"You're talking to your new roomie." 

"Did they seriously put a deaf guy and a blind guy together?" 

"The bastards." 

"Eh. Do you have a dog?" 

"What?" 

"Do you have a dog?" 

"A see and eye dog? No." 

"Damn, thought I lucked out." 

"Sorry."

They turned a hallway. 

"So, should I ask what's your super power?" Clint asked. 

"I hear some doubt in your voice-"

"Lucky."

"What, can a blind guy not have a super power?" 

"Okay, seriously, I am going to hell." 

"Not yet. Yeah, I can... hear things-"

"Lucky." 

"Are you gonna cut me off any time I talk about hearin-"

"Lucky." Clint couldn't help it. Matt sighed. 

"Alright, alright, I'll quit if makes up for the blind thing." 

"Evidently you can /see/ the right choice to take." 

"Seriously?!" 

"Yep."

"Back to the subject. Super power?" 

"I can... hear things."

"Already sounding like a horror movie. Go on." 

"No, I mean, I can hear things people normally wouldn't. Like, things from a few blocks away. And smell things, one of the reasons I don't have a dog. And feel things. Really any sense." Matt explained. 

Clint grabbed his arm as he stopped in front of the door to their dorm. 

"We're here, home sweet home. Also, great super power." Clint replied and opened up the door while letting go of his arm when he stopped. 

"What's yours?" 

"I shoot things." Clint said as if it was something to be reckoned with. 

"Is that it?" Matt replied flatly while following Clint through the door. He closed it behind him. 

"What? It's a great power. Not /just/ shooting stuff, I'm /mad/ good at it. Bow and arrows, y'know? I can shoot things from a mile away." 

"Huh, I bet I'm more accurate." Matt shrugged. Clint looked back at him. Dark hair, attractive, the whole wounded duck stand. Good sense of humour. 

"Y'know, Mattie boy, I think we're gonna be great friends. I'll be the eyes of our operation, you be the ears." 

"What operation?" 

"Operation 'Become-The-Coolest-Guys-In-School'." Clint replied. 

"As long as you only call me Matt."


	5. Intro To Thor-I Swear The Next Chapters Will Be Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction to Thor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter, sorry!! But wait, in the next few chapters, you all get to meet Tony's arch nemesis and their grouping forming.

Chapter Four- GoldieLocks With a Hammer  
"Okay, but why the hell is combat mandatory?" Tony grumbled. 

"Because we're training to become SHIELD agents, what did you expect?" 

"To build shit and skip out." Tony shrugged rhetorically. They had been walking down the hallway, a thin stack of paper products and books in each of their hands. 

"Not gonna happen. We're going." Rhodey replied. 

Tony looked down the hallway as they walked, leisurely at best. Rhodey had made it a point that they should arrive early after yesterday's incident. They had both gotten lost in the hallways, and by the time they had found it, class had let out. 

"My room mate has the same class as us, I think." 

"Who, the cute nerdy guy?" 

"What, you intrested in him?" 

"Nah, guys are your thing. I'm just quoting you." Rhodey smiled. 

"Fine, yeah, him. His name's Bruce." Tony replied with a shrug. It was nice having Rhodey as a friend, he didn't care who you were as long as you were a good person. 

"Tony?" 

"Yes, dear?" 

"Don't make him feel weird. You have to live with him." 

"Fine, wasn't planning on it." Tony shrugged. 

Rhodey gave him a look. 

"Whaaat?" Tony prolonged the vowels. Thank god for Rhodey's arrival. Tony probably wouldn't have anyone to bring in common sense without him. 

"Oh, I get it. You're still all frustrated over Captain Blondie, I know your type." 

"Okay first of all, how do you know my type? Second of all, I hate that jackass. He thinks he's just the best human in the world, a do-no-wrong Samaritan." 

"Yeah, the kinda guy to put away his shopping cart even in the rain."

"Would probably wrangle in a few more too just to be nice." 

"Yeah, what a criminal." 

"Shush. C'mon, here we are." Tony said, gesturing towards the gym door. There were two gymnasiums in the school, though the one they were about to enter was special. 

It was considered a combat room, like it was taken 'out of the friggin' Hunger Games', according to Tony when they'd walked in. Half of the ceiling was covered with nets and wood, which people were to climb on. The whole area was covered in weapons and things most likely not legal to have around children. 

They stepped in, finding that all the other students had placed their books next to the door in an uneven pile. Tony and Rhodey set their on top of each other and walked up to the group of students which were roughly gathered at the front of the   
room. 

All of the room consisted of males, it being an all male school.  
Most of the boys, Tony would already notice, would take this class top seriously. It was proven by the amount of pummelling in the room. 

Rhodey laughed as they walked up. 

"What?" 

"Guess who's in our class?" 

"Oh no, you've gotta be kidding me." 

Rhodey pointed to the threshold of the room. Three boys walked out, one with a hat and bright red hair poking through, the other being Bruce, and the third, the blond boy. 

"Come on, he's taking my rommie too?" Tony said in his strife. 

"C'mon, go to talk them." 

"Nope. Never. Why would I do that?" 

"Because you should. Also, because I may or may not have told Steve something."   
Rhodey said and abruptly pushed Tony forward and ran. He pushed the boy a bit too harshly since Tony stumbled too the ground afterwards. 

Before he could yell his death threats back at the boy, the others were upon him. 

"Hey Tony." Bruce said, walking up. The redhead was next to him, Steve behind them. The redhead offered a hand, which Tony did not take to stand up. 

"Um, hi... I see you've gathered a posse." He replied, looking up at the three.

"Yeah. This is Nat." He said, gesturing towards the red headed boy. "And this is Steve." 

Tony gave Steve a look as Bruce pointed at him. 

"I think I've, uh, met you before somewhere." Tony replied. 

"Yeah, maybe." Steve replied. 

There was a tense silence. Nat looked around towards them all, wondering if the effects of testosterone were to blame for the tense atmosphere. No, clearly they had seen each other before, but not on good terms. 

"Uhh, I think class is about to start up. Who was the kid who pushed you?" Bruce spoke up awkward. He pushed up his glasses. 

"Oh, Rhodey? He's a friend, we knew each other before school." 

"Huh. He looked, um..." Bruce trailed off,"Nice." 

"You could say so. Anyway, who's all in this class, then?" He asked,"I couldn't come yesterday." 

"Skipping?" Steve asked. 

"Maybe." Tony replied. 

"Uhh, well, there was someone /interesting/ here yesterday." 

"I really hope he doesn't show up again." Steve commented as the topic clearly changed. Tony looked back at them with a frown. 

"What's his name, then?" He asked. 

"Thor." Nat responded.

"What? No, that's like naming your child Jesus." 

"I kid you not. Thor Odinson." 

"Like the Norse god?" 

They looked back at him with an unconvincing look. 

"I refuse to believe this until I see it."

"Uh, you might here in a minute. Look." Bruce pointed over to the centre of the crowd. 

An angry scream arose from the crowd,"FIGHT ME BLONDIE."

They hadn't visibly noticed the circle which had been forming with the rising amount of signs. 

Though, they definitely noticed when the kid walking up next to them, with short blond hair and a strong stance, was knocked to the ground, with the gush of wind following. 

"What the fuck?" Tony blurted, jumpily. 

"Language." Steve snapped, and before Tony could reply with a snappy comment, the boy groaned and climbed to his feet. He stumbled and muttered about something. 

Nat was the first to walk up to him, while the others looked around for whatever had made him fall. 

"How the hell many times am I gonna lose those damn things..." The boy grumbled as Nat helped him from falling. He seemed to be looking around for something, which neither Tony nor Steve understood. His voice seemed a little off, as if he hadn't a clue he was actually speaking, and was afraid he'd be yelling. 

Bruce ducked to the ground and outreached his hand to grab something. 

"Here." He said, holding it out to the other boy. An earpiece, which he quickly grabbed from Bruce and jammed into his ear. 

Before anyone could respond, the fight broke out further within the ring. 

"Okay, let's see what all the gosh darn fuss is about!" Tony said in retaliation to Steve's previous comment. 

The group seemed to lean closer to the excitement and with Tony's words, they finally walked consciously forward. Tony weaved between the jeering people until he could see. Two boys were wrestling on the ground, roughly. One looked bigger than Steve with long blond hair, clearly bigger than the muscular boy with bleached hair. 

"You dare defy me?!" 

"What?! Not my fault you can't see!" The boy said with struggle from his grasp. 

"Okay, /who/ is that?!" Tony said loudly, over the jeering. 

"Thor." Nat said from directly behind him, startling the brunette.


End file.
